World Of the Monster and Gods
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Do you know about Demigods well what happen if There are other type like Demimon :Meaning Half Human and Half monster,Denimogod: meaning half-monster and Half Demigod Or the most powerful of all Monsteroite when a Demimon mate with a Monster and create a full monster and Demgods that are Full God That mate with a Demigod and create a full god And Fine is one of the powerful Ones.


**_SOME NAME HERE ARE ALL MINE THE ONLY ONE THAT ARE TRUTH ARE NYMPH AND DEMIGODS READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND BETTER THE STORY ABOUT GODS AND MONSTER._**

_Demimon: meaning half-monster, is originally a Greek mythological figure whose one parent was a Monster and whose other parent was human as such, demimon are human-monster hybrids._

_Denimogod: meaning half-monster and Half Demigod, is originally a Greek mythological figure whose one parent was a Demigod and whose other parent was monster as such, Denimogod are demigod-monster hybrids._

_Demigod:meaning half-gods, is originally a Greek mythological figure whose one parent was a god and whose other parent was human as such, Demigods are human-Gods hybrids._

_Monsteroite: Is when a Demimon and A monster mate and have a baby the baby is not gonna be a hybrid since demimon are half monster,When the baby is form the Human genes are going to be cover by the Demimon Monster gene meaning the baby would become a full monster in rare cases some become just because they would have the power of a Full monster dose not mean they would look like one the Monsteroite Can not transform into monster they have the power of a full one but There body would always be in human form The same For Demigod When a demigod and a god mate they created A Demgod meaning the child would have the power of a god but It would not go to live in Olympus also is rare for them to become Immortal ._

_DemiNymph:Are the son and daughter of Nymph they are like maids for the Monsteroite,demimon and Denimogod._

_Nymph:is a minor female nature deity typically associated with a particular location or land form There are 5 different types of nymphs, Celestial Nymphs, Water Nymphs, Land Nymphs, Plant Nymphs and Underworld Nymphs._

_MultyBrid: Is a Monster that is left in charge of making sure,Demimon , Monsteroite and Denimogod to be save._

_Also Please learn That if A Demigod,Demimon,Denimogod or a DemiNymph have a child with a human or a Half-Blood like them the child would be Human and would not have Super powers except Monsteroite and Demogods when they Mate with other humans or Demigod,Demimon,Denimogod or a DemiNymph they would create a child that Would be half monster cause Monsteroite Are like a full Monster just that their body is all __Demigod,Demimon,Denimogod,DemiNymph and Monsteroite Live 200 to 400 years more than Average Human,and stay young until they die._

**_Fine Fe Hirakawa._**

Race: Monsteroite.

Age:16.

Parents: Monster and Immortal Elisa The Phoenix and Demimon Dream Hirakawa Son of Mormo.

Powers:Can create Fire,Grow Wings,Have Vampire teeth,Can turn her eyes gold to see in the dark,Her Nails grow one inch more when she wants to cut something or attack someone,She can guess if you are a Demimon or another specie by your smell,Can tell If your bad or Good,Can communicate with Birds and made them do whatever she wants to.

Parents Biography:Dream Hirakawa is the son of Mormo: A vampiric creature who bit bad children That why Fine have some traits of Vampire Cause her Dad is the son of Mormo the Vampire,Dream is 36 years old,His Mom was name Ariane and she was a human That fell in love with his dad Mormo and they got together and she got was 18 when he first meet Elisa,Fine mother they stay together for a year and Elisa got pregnant When Elisa give birth Dream was 20 years old, Later she left to Find other Mens,Then Dream Fell in love with Annie a Human Girl then married,Annie is Fine step mother And also best-friends .Elisa the phoenix Is the mother of Fine Hirakawa she is a phoenix that why Fine have some of her have at least 10 more child with other Mens So Fine have like 10 half sisters or Brothers,She did love Dream but she fell in love for another guy,Even when she have like ten child Fine was always her favorite,Every Christmas and Halloween she goes to Dream House and spend the Holiday together She is very thankful that Annie let her spend time with them without getting jealous.

School:She goes to a school for Demimon the half Monsters half human, Denimogods Half God half monster,Demigods Half Human and Half god and Monsteroite full monster and Demgods Full gods.

Grade:B,C,D.

Lover/Crush:Shade Hake.

Best-Friends:Annie,Milky,Eric,Derick,Castial,Shade ,Bright,Altezza,Rein,Momo,Auler,Terran,Mary,Dusuke ,Shina.

Enemies: Vel,Valeria,Joseph,Jr,Cj,Chris,Anastasia,Carmen.

**_Rein Re._**

Race: Demimon.

Age:15

Parents:Immortal Rene the Siren, and Human, Eduardo Re.

Powers:Can create whirlpool,Can breath underwater,Can Brainwash people when Singing,Control water,Talk to Ocean Animals,Can heal her wounds By absorbing water.

Parents Biography:Eduardo was a in a submarine,When he meet Rene she was in her mermaid form and He was astonish by her beauty,Then she disappear. When He got out of the submarine and was in land He saw her again but in Human Form,Rene told him everything about her and about gods,And they stay together He was 18 when he meet her and they stay together for 9 month Before He turn 19 in Three month he got Rene was young and he was scared about having a child a child but he felt like he needed to protect it so he was more than Rene Meet Eduardo she felt in love with him,and she wanted to meet him more,She told Eduardo all about her and He listen to it and she was pregnant she was scared cause she did not know how Eduardo would found out but he felt happy and her worried where Rein was Born She stay together with Eduardo for 5 years then leave to fiend other Is half Monster cause her mom is a monster and Half Human,She have the same powers as her mom.

School:She goes to a school for Demimon the half Monsters half human, Denimogods Half God half monster,Demigods Half Human half God and Monsteroite full monster And Demgods Full Gods.

Grade:A and B.

Lover/Crush:Bright Are.

Best-Friends:Annie,Milky,Derick,Castial,Shade,Brig ht,Altezza,Fine,Momo,Auler,Terran,Dusuke.

Enemies: Vel,and Valeria.

**_Shade Hake._**

Race: Demgod.

Age:18.

Parents:Immortal,Hades God of the Underworld and Demigod,Moon Daughter of Apollo.

Power:can Summons and Army of Undead,Can make weapons out of bone,Healing power,Can shadow port anywhere there is a shadow he can teleport there,Can talk to dead people,Can brainwash people when playing a instrument,Can see the person Life force.

Parents Biography:Moon meet Hades when she was on a quest,When she meet him she fell in love with his mystery Aura,Hades also Feel in love,Moon and Hades felt so much attraction they could not help it but to make love to each other,The next day Hades said that this was only one night stand and Moon nodded and left back to the human world,The next Night Hades appear in Moon bedroom and they make love to each other,They stay like that for 6 month,He come at Night they talk to each other and sometime make when Moon Fiend out she was pregnant and told Hades he brought her to the underworld to live with him,Persephone Did not mind since Hades did not love her no The baby was born Hades name it Shade and Until today Him and Luna are still wanted Shade to live a good life so she move back to the human world with Him but Hades can cause he needed to do his job as a god but Every night he comes and spent time with his family.

School:he goes to a school for Demimon the half Monsters half human, Denimogods Half God half monster,Demigods Half Human half God and Monsteroite full monster and Demgod Full Gods.

Grade:A

Love/Crush:Fine Fe Hirakawa.

Best-friends:Fine,Terran,Annie,Bright,Dusuke,Auler ,Altezza.

Enemies:N/A

**_Bright Are._**

Race: Demgod.

Age:18.

Parents:Immortal,Ares and Demigod Kiara daughter of Athena.

Powers:Can Transport anywhere there is human blood spill, Can summon a spear anytime he wants,He can create a force shield,Can see the opponent Weakness,Super Human Intelligence,Super Strength.

Parent Biography: Kiara was always a fan of Ares when she found she was a demigod her mother Athena knew about Kiara respect for Ares and Made Ares greet her,When they both meet They feel in love stared to go out and stared to have intimate relation,Aphrodite was jealous so she said if Ares spend another night with her she will kill her Ares leave her But it was to late Kiara was pregnant with twins,Ares send minor Gods to help her and he secretly when and visit the Child where born he name them Bright and Altezza.

Schools:he goes to a school for Demimon the half Monsters half human, Denimogods Half God half monster,Demigods Half Human half God and Monsteroite full monster and Demgod Full Gods.

Grade:A.

Lover/Crush:Fine Fe Hirakawa.

Best-friend: Altezza,Auler,Rein,Fine,Shade,Dusuke,Terran.

Enemies:N/A


End file.
